Harry Potter and Red Dead Redemption
by Prince Chupac
Summary: after the battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter gets a letter from his Grandfather Charlus Potter about coming to his ranch at Beecher's Hope Harry learns to hunt herd cows and break horses
1. The Beginning

After the battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter is now back together with Ginny Weasley and Harry gets a letter from a stranger in USA that reads

Dear my Grandson

I heard that you are still alive and I am your only family left I am a farmer name Charlus Potter I live outside of Boston and I heard you save the world from Voldemort and you should come and live with me in America and I have to tell you something when you get here.

Love

Charlus Potter

Then Ron said you have a grandfather that is still alive mate and Harry said yes mate and Hermione said what is going on what is that letter and Harry said nothing and Harry runs out Ron's room and goes downstairs and Ginny grabs the letter from Harry and who is Charlus Potter and Harry said my grandfather and Ginny gives back the letter and Harry goes back into Ron's room and gets packing to USA and he brings someone with him.

This is a Harry Potter and a Red Dead redemption crossover and at the end guess who dies and I want you to review this


	2. Leaving England

Night-time

Harry and Ron woke up and left a letter (it going to reveals later in the story) and on got a plane to Boston. Then Harry said my grandfather has to tell me something and they went to sleep and Harry had a dream.

In Harry Potter's Dream

Harry woke up on the couch at Burrow and saw Ginny coming down in a robe and she said hi Harry I am so horny for you and takes off her robe and Harry's penis has boner and Harry runs out the burrow enters the Beecher's Hope ranch and sees his Grandfather and Grandmother with a dog name Rufus and Harry woke up on the plane and Ron said what kind of dream you have mate and Harry replies your sister takes off her robe and she is not wearing nothing under the robe and I got a boner now and a baby cries and Ron said can someone shut up that baby and Harry said Ron stop acting someone bitch and said I sorry to the baby's mom.

At Boston Harry called a cab and he and Ron got in the cab and Ron said why everyone is driving on wrong side of the road and Harry said because About a quarter of the world drives on the left, and the countries that do are mostly old British colonies. This strange quirk perplexes the rest of the world; but there is a perfectly good reason.

In the past, almost everybody travelled on the left side of the road because that was the most sensible option for feudal, violent societies. Since most people are right-handed, swordsmen preferred to keep to the left in order to have their right arm nearer to an opponent and their scabbard further from him. Moreover, it reduced the chance of the scabbard (worn on the left) hitting other people.

Furthermore, a right-handed person finds it easier to mount a horse from the left side of the horse, and it would be very difficult to do otherwise if wearing a sword (which would be worn on the left). It is safer to mount and dismount towards the side of the road, rather than in the middle of traffic, so if one mounts on the left, then the horse should be ridden on the left side of the road.

In the late 1700s, however, teamsters in France and the United States began hauling farm products in big wagons pulled by several pairs of horses. These wagons had no driver's seat; instead the driver sat on the left rear horse, so he could keep his right arm free to lash the team. Since he was sitting on the left, he naturally wanted everybody to pass on the left so he could look down and make sure he kept clear of the oncoming wagon's wheels. Therefore he kept to the right side of the road.

In addition, the French Revolution of 1789 gave a huge impetus to right-hand travel in Europe. The fact is, before the Revolution, the aristocracy travelled on the left of the road, forcing the peasantry over to the right, but after the storming of the Bastille and the subsequent events, aristocrats preferred to keep a low profile and joined the peasants on the right. An official keep-right rule was introduced in Paris in 1794, more or less parallel to Denmark, where driving on the right had been made compulsory in 1793.

Later, Napoleon's conquests spread the new rightism to the Low Countries (Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg), Switzerland, Germany, Poland, Russia and many parts of Spain and Italy. The states that had resisted Napoleon kept left – Britain, the Austro-Hungarian Empire and Portugal. This European division, between the left- and right-hand nations would remain fixed for more than 100 years, until after the First World War.

Although left-driving Sweden ceded Finland to right-driving Russia after the Russo-Swedish War (1808-1809), Swedish law – including traffic regulations – remained valid in Finland for another 50 years. It wasn't until 1858 that an Imperial Russian decree made Finland swap sides.

The trend among nations over the years has been toward driving on the right, but Britain has done its best to stave off global homogenisation. With the expansion of travel and road building in the 1800s, traffic regulations were made in every country. Left-hand driving was made mandatory in Britain in 1835. Countries which were part of the British Empire followed suit. This is why to this very day, India, Australasia and the former British colonies in Africa go left. An exception to the rule, however, is Egypt, which had been conquered by Napoleon before becoming a British dependency.

Although Japan was never part of the British Empire, its traffic also goes to the left. Although the origin of this habit goes back to the Edo period (1603-1867) when Samurai ruled the country, it wasn't until 1872 that this unwritten rule became more or less official. That was the year when Japan's first railway was introduced, built with technical aid from the British. Gradually, a massive network of railways and tram tracks was built, and of course all trains and trams drove on the left-hand side. Still, it took another half century till in 1924 left-side driving was clearly written in a law.

When the Dutch arrived in Indonesia in 1596, they brought along their habit of driving on the left. It wasn't until Napoleon conquered the Netherlands that the Dutch started driving on the right. Most of their colonies, however, remained on the left as did Indonesia and Suriname.

In the early years of English colonisation of North America, English driving customs were followed and the colonies drove on the left. After gaining independence from England, however, they were anxious to cast off all remaining links with their British colonial past and gradually changed to right-hand driving. (Incidentally, the influence of other European countries' nationals should not be underestimated.) The first law requiring drivers to keep right was passed in Pennsylvania in 1792, and similar laws were passed in New York in 1804 and New Jersey in 1813.

Despite the developments in the US, some parts of Canada continued to drive on the left until shortly after the Second World War. The territory controlled by the French (from Quebec to Louisiana) drove on the right, but the territory occupied by the English (British Columbia, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island and Newfoundland) kept left. British Columbia and the Atlantic provinces switched to the right in the 1920s in order to conform with the rest of Canada and the USA. Newfoundland drove on the left until 1947, and joined Canada in 1949.

In Europe, the remaining left-driving countries switched one by one to driving on the right. Portugal changed in 1920s. The change took place on the same day in the whole country, including the colonies. Territories, however, which bordered other left-driving countries were exempted. That is why Macau, Goa (now part of India) and Portuguese East Africa kept the old system. East Timor, which borders left-driving Indonesia, did change to the right though, but left-hand traffic was reintroduced by the Indonesians in 1975.

In Italy the practice of driving on the right first began in the late 1890s. The first Italian Highway Code, issued on the 30th of June 1912, stated that all vehicles had to drive on the right. Cities with a tram network, however, could retain left-hand driving if they placed warning signs at their city borders. The 1923 decree is a bit stricter, but Rome and the northern cities of Milan, Turin and Genoa could still keep left until further orders from the Ministry of Public Works. By the mid-1920s, right-hand driving became finally standard throughout the country. Rome made the change on the 1 of March 1925 and Milan on the 3rd of August 1926.

Up till the 1930s Spain lacked national traffic regulations. Some parts of the country drove on the right (e.g. Barcelona) and other parts drove on the left (e.g. Madrid). On the 1st of October 1924 Madrid switched to driving on the right.

The break-up of the Austro-Hungarian Empire caused no change: Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and Hungary continued to drive on the left. Austria itself was something of a curiosity. Half the country drove on the left and half on the right. The dividing line was precisely the area affected by Napoleon's conquests in 1805.

When Germany annexed Austria in 1938, Hitler ordered that the traffic should change from the left to the right side of the road, overnight. The change threw the driving public into turmoil, because motorists were unable to see most road signs. In Vienna it proved impossible to change the trams overnight, so while all other traffic took to the right-hand side of the road, the trams continued to run on the left for several weeks. Czechoslovakia and Hungary, one of the last states on the mainland of Europe to keep left, changed to the right after being invaded by Germany in 1939.

Meanwhile, the power of the right kept growing steadily. American cars were designed to be driven on the right by locating the drivers' controls on the vehicle's left side. With the mass production of reliable and economical cars in the United States, initial exports used the same design, and out of necessity many countries changed their rule of the road.

Gibraltar changed to right-hand traffic in 1929 and China in 1946. Korea now drives right, but only because it passed directly from Japanese colonial rule to American and Russian influence at the end of the Second World War. Pakistan also considered changing to the right in the 1960s, but ultimately decided not to do it. The main argument against the shift was that camel trains often drove through the night while their drivers were dozing. The difficulty in teaching old camels new tricks was decisive in forcing Pakistan to reject the change. Nigeria, a former British colony, had traditionally been driving on the left with British imported right-hand-drive cars, but when it gained independence, it tried to throw off its colonial past as quick as possible and shifted to driving on the right.

After the Second World War, left-driving Sweden, the odd one out in mainland Europe, felt increasing pressure to change sides in order to conform with the rest of the continent. The problem was that all their neighbours already drove on the right side and since there are a lot of small roads without border guards leading into Norway and Finland, one had to remember in which country one was.

In 1955, the Swedish government held a referendum on the introduction of right-hand driving. Although no less than 82.9% voted "no" to the plebiscite, the Swedish parliament passed a law on the conversion to right-hand driving in 1963. Finally, the change took place on Sunday, the 3rd of September 1967, at 5 o'clock in the morning.

All traffic with private motor-driven vehicles was prohibited four hours before and one hour after the conversion, in order to be able to rearrange all traffic signs. Even the army was called in to help. Also a very low speed limit was applied, which was raised in a number of steps. The whole process took about a month. After Sweden's successful changeover, Iceland changed the following year, in 1968.

In the 1960s, Great Britain also considered changing, but the country's conservative powers did everything they could to nip the proposal in the bud. Furthermore, the fact that it would cost billions of pounds to change everything round wasn't much of an incentive… Eventually, Britain dropped the idea. Today, only four European countries still drive on the left: the United Kingdom, Ireland, Cyprus and Malta. Then Ron said how do you know this and Harry said I read stuff about USA.

Then the Radio came and said 9/11 just happen and Harry said those Terrorists and Ron said WTF I hope we get there in time because I am hungry. Then Harry said you are always hungry Ron deal with it mate


	3. Taming Horses and Dancing and Swearing

At Beecher's Hope

Charlus Potter was sitting on his chair outside of his house sees Harry and Ron getting out of the cab and Charlus hugs his grandson Harry and said to Ron you must be my grandson best friend. Then Ron said yes I am we been friends since September 1, 1991 and Harry said Ron it been 9 years since me you and Hermione been friends but he can't called her because he is at Hogwarts with Ginny and said to his grandfather you have to tell me something and Charlus said yes my boy you pose to be born on this farm and Harry said I am pose to be an American and *faints*.

In Harry's Room

Harry wakes ups and Charlus said come my boy I going to teach you how to break Horses and Harry said okay grandfather and gets dress and he notices his clothes are gone but replace by a cowboy hat a Scorpion Revolver and a blue shirt and brown cowboy boots and a Buffalo Rifle a Bandolier and blue pants and Harry puts everything on and goes outside his bedroom and sees Ron asleep and wakes him and Ron said bloody hell Harry.

Outside Harry and Ron walks out and sees Charlus on a horse holding a lasso with two horses and Harry sees a Stallion and a Bronco and Charlus said these are the horses you break and Harry hops on the Stallion breaks the Stallion and Ron hops on the Bronco and tries to break it but he falls off and Harry laughs and Ron said shut up Harry and Harry takes out his Scorpion Revolver said dance Ron *gunshot hits the floor*. Then Ron gets back on the Bronco and breaks the Bronco.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Ginny and Hermione are sitting right next to each then Errol fly by with a letter the reads

Dear the Weasleys,

We are fucking done be someone's bitch so we are going Untied States of America to live on Charlus Potter farm outside of Boston

Love

Harry Motherfucking James Potter

Ron Motherfucking Bilius Weasley

P.S it is Ron is swearing not Harry

Then Ginny said thank god it is Ron is swearing

Next time on Harry and the farmer

Charlus takes Harry and Ron to MacFarlane's Ranch to herd cows to Beecher's Hope


	4. Cattle Drive and meeting Uncle

At Beecher's Hope

Charlus Potter woke up Ron Weasley and Harry is taking a shower and got out the shower got dress and Harry and Ron got on some horses to MacFarlane's Ranch then Charlus said look for a girl name Bonnie MacFarlane.

In MacFarlane's Ranch

Harry and Ron went into General store and said to cashier said I am looking for a girl name Bonnie MacFarlane and he said she is in coral with the cows. Then Harry and Ron went into coral and Harry said I am looking for a Bonnie MacFarlane and Bonnie said I am Bonnie MacFarlane who are you and Harry said my grandfather Charlus Potter send me here to get cattle for his farm and Bonnie said fine did he told you what happen two weeks ago and Harry said what happen two weeks ago and Bonnie said I found Charlus almost died in front of Fort Mercer then I took him to Armadillo to get some Medicine and Harry said why was my Grandfather lying almost died at Fort Mercer.

Then Bonnie said then he wanted to get redemption from Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, and Dutch van der Linde and Harry said where is was Bill Williamson and Bonnie said in Canada and Charlus found Javier Escuella in El Presidio and Charlus killed Dutch in Tall Trees on a fort and I be happy to get you some cattle. Then Harry and Ron met two girls they are both Canadians and they said Bonjour I love America. Then one of the girls bent down and Ron saw some cleavage and got a boner.

Then Harry and Ron got back to Beecher's Hope with the cattle and Charlus said oh Harry I want to me someone this is my brother name Uncle and Harry said so he is my Great uncle and Charlus said yes.

End of Chapter IV


	5. Saving an old dear friend & the Standoff

**Saving an old dear friend & the Mexican Standoff between the Bollard Twins gang **

Harry said I met my great uncle but where is my grandmother and Charlus said follow me and said to Ron go everywhere you want to go and Ron said but and Charlus said good day sir.

At the top of the hill right next to the barn

Charlus shows Harry his grandmother grave

RIP

Dorea Potter (née Black)

And Harry said I my grandmother is a Black and Charlus said not related to Sirius Black

Then Emma said Ron is in Thieves Landing capture and Harry said that is Ron Weasley I go get him back.

In Thieves Landing

Harry has save Ron from Bollard Twins Gang then Ron said I want a gun and Harry hands him a Cattleman Revolver and Ron said you gave a sissy mate and Harry said you are a sissy and Harry pulls out another Revolver then Harry said this the LeMat Revolver has Power Moderate

Range Moderate

Rate of Fire High

Reload Speed Low

Ammo Capacity 9

Ammo Max 91

Then Ron said then give me it then mate and Harry said you want to be the Hospital and Ron said no and Harry said so shut your daywalker mouth. And Harry said let's make this Mexican Standoff our bitch I count to 3.

1, 2, 3 now Harry was doing dual weird with the Scorpion Revolver and LeMat Revolver while Ron was hiding behind a barrel being a coward.

Then Harry shot and killed Ike and Willie Bollard then Marshal Jefferson came in said thanks Mr. Potter and Mr. Coward and Ron said I am Mr. Weasley and Harry said are you okay Ron and Ron said yes Harry

Then the two friends headed to back to Beecher's Hope

Next time

Ron cheats on Hermione with Emma


	6. Emma the Stank and a friend cheating

I am back I could not think straight who ready for me to finish this story

At Blackwater Saloon

Harry was drinking because it is his 21st birthday July 31, 1999 then Charlus said your friend is his room sleeping with Miss Smith in his bed. Then Harry said I am going to kick Ron's ass and gets on his horse and rides to Beecher's Hope. Then when Harry got there he saw Ron putting his dick and Emma's Vagina and Harry said Ronald Weasley I going kill you and Ron said Harry get out of here and Emma said hi Harry and he said Ron has a girlfriend and get your French Canadian ass out of my house now and Emma slaps Ron in the face and said you are a pervert I don't want see you anymore *puts on her shirt and pants and walks out the door.

Then on the hill right next to Dorea Potter grave

Ginny and Hermione and Everyone from Hogwarts sees a Emma walking out and Ginny sees Harry coming out with a bra and a thong and Harry said Emma hey stank you forgot you underwear and Ginny said did my boyfriend call that girl a stank and Hermione said yes he did then Ron came out his Whitey Tightly and Hermione whistles and Ron said I don't want to be a Virgin and Harry said you are not a Virgin anymore but you are Cheating and Ron said I didn't cheat and Harry said you cheat on Hermione with this stank and Hermione said my own boyfriend cheat on me and Hermione was so angry then Ron said she is not a stank mate and *punches Harry in the face* then Ginny said he did not. Then Harry said let's fight Ronnie and hits back ry to be best

'Cause you're only a man

And a man's gotta learn to take it

Try to believe

Though the going gets rough

That you gotta hang tough to make it

History repeats itself

Try and you'll succeed

Never doubt that you're the one

And you can have your dreams!

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

Fight 'til the end

Cause your life will depend

On the strength that you have inside you

Ah you gotta be proud

starin' out in the cloud

When the odds in the game defy you

Try your best to win them all

and one day time will tell

when you're the one that's standing there

you'll reach the final bell!

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ho-how-ho-own

INSPIRING GUITAR SOLO

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

Fight 'til you drop

never stop

can't give up

Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)

you're the best in town (FIGHT!)

Listen to that sound

A little bit of all you got

Can never bring you down

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Then Harry punches Ron to the ground and Ron gets a bloody nose.

See you next time for the Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed


	7. The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed

Welcome to The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed

At Beecher's Hope

Charlus walks into the workhouse to find his grandson working. He and Harry begin to speak optimistically of their future as ranchers and as a family, as well as an airplane demonstration due to come to the county next year. All seems well in Beecher's Hope until Uncle yells for Charlus from outside. Charlus knows what's coming so he immediately tells Harry and Ron to run into the house and lock all the doors and windows, and not to come out "no matter what".

After Charlus and Uncle defeat the first wave of American soldiers attacking from the west, Charlus runs into the house to check on Harry and Ron. He again tells Harry to stay in the house. This time Harry doesn't listen. Harry grabs a rifle and follows Charlus outside. The three men fight the onslaught, soldier by soldier. Uncle is gunned down, but Charlus and Harry continue the fight. And Ron is protecting Uncle dead body

Another wave held off, Charlus gets Harry and Ron tells them both to get to the barn. He will hold off the next imminent wave of soldiers. This time they will come from the plains to the south.

The Potters brothers hold off yet another wave of soldiers attacking their land. Charlus runs into the barn, where he knows Harry and Ron will be waiting. They are panicking, confused and think they should all run away. Charlus knows that's not possible. He knows he can't escape his past. Harry and Ron on a horse and tells them they need to ride and don't stop. It's the only way they will have a chance. Reluctantly, Abigail kisses her husband goodbye. Harry and Ron ride out the back of the barn, leaving Charlus to face the fate from which he has tried so hard to escape.

Charlus turns, peering between the barn doors at the last faces he will ever see. He stops, drops his head, and takes a long, deep breath. Then he looks up and pushes the doors wide open, revealing more than twenty soldiers all armed and aimed his direction. In cinematic fashion, He is mowed down by bullet after bullet, as his clothes become drenched with his blood. He falls onto his knees, spitting out blood, taking several winded gasps of breath, staring at the remaining Army members and bureau men. Charlus falls backwards onto his back, takes his last breath, and, staring up into the sky, dies. He has sacrificed himself for his family, knowing that after his death the government won't need to chase them and they'll be able to finally live peacefully. He has finally achieved his redemption.

Amidst the group of men is Edgar Ross, smoking a cigar as he coldly looks over Marston's body, a vague look of disquiet on his face. With a final shake of his head, he signals the accompanying army and bureau men and they slowly walk away in silence.

Harry hears the shots coming from the ranch and tells Ron to go back they rides back to the ranch, allowing him to spur the horse continuously without being bucked off. Harry and Ron arrive to find Charlus's body in a pool of blood. Harry sees his dead Grandfather and weeps in bitter sadness for his fallen family member and the life they never had.

Then James Potter sees his father died by a muggle weapon and Ginny sees Harry cries and said that is the first time. Harry and Ron bury Charlus on the property alongside Uncle. The camera zooms in to Charlus's grave, his epitaph reading "Blessed are the peacemakers". A quick fade reveals the same shot in a downpour, panning out from Charlus s grave

Then Harry and Ron sing Amazing grace! How sweet the sound

that saved a wretch like me!

I once was lost, but now am found;

was blind, but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,

and grace my fears relieved;

how precious did that grace appear

the hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils, and snares,

I have already come;

'tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,

and grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me,

his word my hope secures;

he will my shield and portion be,

as long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,

and mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess, within the veil,

a life of joy and peace.

6. When we've been there ten thousand years,

bright shining as the sun,

we've no less days to sing God's praise

than when we first begun.

RIP

Charlus Potter

Born ?

Died September 22, 2001

Next time is the Finale of Harry Potter and Red Dead Redemption

Remember my family


	8. Remember my family

In Blackwater

Harry walks into a Gazebo then Harry said are you an Agent and Howard Sawicki said yes I am sure, son. Why you ask and Harry said I am looking for a Edgar Ross and Howard Sawicki he is retired he and his wife have a house at Lake Don Julio and Harry said thanks Howard and gets on a stage coach and rides to Lake Don Julio.

At Lake Don Julio

Harry got out of the stagecoach and went to a house and Harry said I am looking for an Edgar Ross and Emily Ross said he and his brother are in Canada hunting ducks and Harry said thanks mama and gets on his horse and rides for Canada and writes a letter to Ron

Dear Ron Weasley,

I found where this duncebag is he is hiding in Canada I going to killed this guy I want you to go back England.

From your mate

Harry James Potter

And Harry gets Hedwig (who is still alive) and Hedwig flies to Beecher's Hope.

In Canada

Harry walks to a campsite then he said are you Edgar Ross and Phillip Ross said I'm Phillip if you are looking for Edgar Ross he is down the river and Harry said thanks and goes down the river blank and finds Edgar and Harry said are you Edgar Ross and Edgar Ross said yes I am Edgar Ross can help you and Harry said yes you can did you kill Rancher name Charlus Potter and Edgar said he is an outlaw and Harry said he is a innocent and said I his Grandson and I here to kill you and Edgar said you are going to join him and Harry said let's duel Motherfucker and Harry kills Edgar Ross.

Then Harry looted Edgar Ross and got 400 dollars and said I need to get back to England.

The End


End file.
